eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Sohn des Greifen - Prolog
Zusammenfassung Der Leibwechsler Varamyr ist tödlich verwundet. Er scheitert bei dem Versuch, in den Körper eines Wildlings zu gelangen. Synopsis Varamyr geht noch einmal mit seinen Wölfen jagen Der Leibwechsler Varamyr befindet sich im Körper von Pirscher, der durch einen Wald streunt und dabei die Witterung einer Gruppe Menschen aufnimmt, die sich nach der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung auf der Flucht befinden. Warge haben keine Angst vor Menschen, und sein Rudel sowie seine beiden Geschwiater Listig und Einauge folgen ihm. Während sie laufen, wechselt Varamyr mehrfach den Körper des Wolfes, den er kontrolliert und sieht, wie Pirscher an der Spitze des Rudels läuft. Als sie sich der Gruppe Wildlingen nähern, hört Pirscher das Rasseln von Lederrüstungen, Speeren und Schwertern. Auf einem Feld sehen sie dann zwei Männer und eine Frau mit einem Neugeborenen. Einer der Männer schleudert einen Speer nach ihnen, verfehlt aber das Ziel, und Einauge stürzt sich auf ihn, während Listig sich um den anderen Mann kümmert. Pirscher geht auf die Frau los, die zwar einen Dolch aus Knochen hat, den sie aber fallen lässt, als er ihr ins Bein beißt. Die Frau ist abgemagert, aber das Rudel ist hungrig und froh über das Fleisch, als sie sich an den vier Menschen gütlich tun. Varamyr liegt schwer verletzt in einer kleinen Lehnhütte und Reetdach viele Meilen entfernt von den Wölfen. Er leidet fürchterlichen Hunger und findet die Vorstellung, dass die Wölfe sich gerade an Menschenfleisch gütlich tun, in seiner Verzweiflung äußerst verlockend. Dabei fallen ihm allerdings die Worte seines Lehrmeisters Haggon ein, der ihn stets gemahnt hatte, dass Menschen keine Menschen fressen, ansonsten seien sie eine "Abscheulichkeit". Auch hatte er ihn gelehrt, dass es eine Abscheulichkeit sei, sich als Wolf mit einer Wölfin zu paaren und sich eines anderen Menschen zu bemächtigen. Dann allerdings hatte Varamyr Haggon am Ende seiner Lehrzeit im Leib eines Wolfs getötet und sein Herz gefressen, und jetzt denkt er, dass Haggon ein schwacher Mann gewesen ist, der Angst vor seiner Macht gehabt habe. Varamyr hat ein Feuer gemacht, das allerdings mehr Rauch als Wärme erzeugt. Eine Wunde an seiner Flanke ist aufgerissen. Davor hatte Distel sie gewarnt, die seine Wunde vernäht hatte. Distel war seine letzte Gefährtin gewesen, eine drahtige Speerfrau, die von den anderen flüchtenden Wildlingen zurückgelassen worden war. Die Wildlinge strömen in Scharen zurück zum Milchwasser und in ihre alten Dörfer. Sie waren, wie so viele andere Wildlinge nach der verlorenen Schlacht an der Mauer geflüchtet. Dennoch missgönnte er seinem Rudel das Festmahl nicht. Die Wölfe waren so ausgehungert wie er selbst, mager und durchgefroren und hungrig, und ihre Beute: zwei Männer, eine Frau und ein Säugling, die vor der Niederlage in den Tod ﬂiehen wollten. Sie wären sowieso bald gestorben, durch den Hunger oder die Kälte. Auf diese Weise ging es besser, schneller. Eine Gnade. >>Eine Gnade<<, sagte er laut. Seine Kehle ist rau, trotzdem fühlt es sich gut an, eine menschliche Stimme zu hören, selbst wenn es nur die eigene ist. Die Luft riecht modrig und feucht, der Boden ist kalt und hart, und das Feuer erzeugt mehr Rauch als Hitze. Er schiebt sich so nah an die Flammen heran, wie er nur wagt, hustet und zittert abwechselnd, und seine Flanke pocht, wo die Wunde aufgegangen war. Seine Hose hat sich bis zu den Knien mit Blut vollgesogen und trocknet zu einer harten braunen Kruste. Distel hatte ihn davor gewarnt. »Ich habe sie so gut genäht wie ich kann«, hatte sie gesagt, »aber du musst dich ausruhen und die Wunde in Ruhe heilen lassen, sonst wird das Fleisch wieder aufreißen.« Varamyr flieht mit Distel von der Mauer weg Distel ist seine letzte Gefährtin auf der Flucht weg von der Mauer und dem Gemetzel. Die anderen hatten sie unterwegs im Stich gelassen. Einer nach dem anderen fielen zurück oder strebten andere Ziele an. Einige zu ihren alten Dörfern, zum Milchwasser oder nach Hartheim oder zu einem einsamen Tod in den Wäldern. Nach der Schlacht hatten sich Tausende von Ihnen durch den Wald geschleppt. Hungrig, verängstigt und auf der Flucht vor dem Gemetzel. Sie waren den Krähen in ihren schwarzen Röcken und den Rittern in ihrem grauen Stahl entgangen, doch nun wurden Sie von unbarmherzigeren Feinden gejagt. Distel behauptete, das Harma tot ist, Manke gefangen genommen wurde und auch die anderen sind davongelaufen und uns im Stich gelassen. Tormund, der Weiner, Sechslieb, all diese tapferen Räuber, wo sind sie geblieben. Varamyr musste erkennen das Distel ihn nicht erkennt, wie denn auch ? Ohne seine Tiere und mit der Verwundung sah er nicht aus wie ein großer Mann; ganz im Gegenteil. Dabei war er Varamyr Sechsleib, der mit Manke Brot gegessen hatte, den die Leute ehrten, aber auch fürchteten. Trotzdem war er davongerannt vor den Krähen wie ein ängstliches Kaninchen. Das sollte die Sperrfrau allerdings nicht erfahren und daher nannte er sich ihr gegenüber Haggon. Warum zum Teufel nochmal fiel ihm jetzt gerade wieder der Name ein ? Ich habe sein Blut getrunken und sein Herz gefressen, und dennoch sucht er mich weiter heim. Unterwegs hatten sie manchmal Reiter getroffen, jeder wollte Sie zu einem anderen Sammelpunkt locken. Einmal sollten alle zum Milchwasser kommen, wo Weiner Krieger um sich versammelte um die Schädelbrücke zu überqueren und den Schattenturm einzunehmen. Dann wollte jemand alle mitnehmen um im Tal der Thenns Zuflucht zu suchen, was Varamyr nun gar nicht verstand. Die Waldhexe hatte eine Vision von einer Flotte Schiffe gehabt und alle sollten ihr Richtung Osten zum Meer folgen. Auf jeden von ihnen hörten einige hundert, Varamyr hätte sich einem dieser Trupps anschließen können, aber er war nicht kräftig genug. Neunmal war er schon gestorben und lag erneut im Sterben, doch diesmal sollte es wohl sein wahrer Tod sein. Wegen einem Mantel aus Eichhörnchenfell. Dessen Besitzerin war tot gewesen, ihr Hinterkopf war zerschmettert, aber der Mantel sah warm und dick aus. Varamyr hatte all seine Habe an der Mauer verloren und so kam ihm dieser Mantel sehr recht. Sein Geist hatte den Adler von Orell übernommen und war über der Mauer geschwebt. Orell war von Jon Schnee erschlagen worden, was diese junge, abtrünnige Krähe war, das hatte Varamyr sofort erkannt als der den großen weißen Schattenwolf still an seiner Seite laufen sah. Dann fing der Adler Feuer und verbrannte, Varamyr war in seinen menschlichen Körper zurück und hatte nur noch Angst und Flucht im Sinn. Er hatte in der Pein, die der Tod des Adlers ausgelöst hatte, die Gewalt über seine anderen Tiere verloren. Doch dem Tod kann man nicht davonlaufen. Er kniete neben der toten Frau und wollte Ihr den warmen Mantel ausziehen, dabei achtete er nicht auf den Jungen, der aus seinem Versteck sprang und ihm das lange Knochenmesser in die Seite stieß und ihm den Mantel seiner Mutter wieder aus den Fingern riss. »Sie war tot«, sagt Varamyr zu Distel und zuckt zusammen, als ihre Knochennadel seine Haut durchbohrt. »Irgendwer hat ihr den Schädel eingeschlagen. Irgendeine Krähe.« »Keine Krähe. Hornfüße. Ich habe es gesehen.« Mit der Nadel zog sie die Wunde in seiner Seite zusammen. »Wilde, und wer ist jetzt noch da, um sie zu zähmen?« Niemand. Wenn Manke tot ist, ist das Freie Volk dem Untergang geweiht. Die Thenns, die Riesen und die Hornfußmänner, die Höhlenbewohner mit ihren spitzgefeilten Zähnen, und die Menschen von der Westküste mit ihren Streitwagen aus Knochen … alle waren dem Untergang geweiht. Sogar die Krähen. Sie wussten es vielleicht noch nicht, aber diese schwarzgekleideten Bastarde würden mit den anderen untergehen. Der Feind nahte. Varamyr will den Körper von Distel übernehmen Mit einem Ruck erwacht Varamyr. Sein ganzer Körper zittert heftig. »Steh auf«, schreit eine Stimme, »steh auf, wir müssen los. Es sind Hunderte von ihnen.« Der Schnee hatte ihn mit einer steifen weißen Decke überzogen. So kalt. Als er sich bewegen will, stellt er fest, dass seine Hand am Boden festgefroren ist. Ein wenig Haut bleibt hängen, als er sie losreisst. »Steh auf«, kreischt sie wieder, »sie kommen.« Distel ist zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Sie hat ihn an den Schultern gepackt, schüttelt ihn und schreit ihm ins Gesicht. Varamyr kann ihren Atem riechen und dessen Wärme auf den von der Kälte tauben Wangen spüren. Jetzt, denkt er, tu es jetzt oder stirb. Er nimmt alle Kraft zusammen, die noch in ihm steckt, springt aus seinem Leib und drängt sich in sie hinein. Distel bäumt sich auf und schreit. Sein altes Fleisch fällt zurück in die Schneewehe, als ihre Finger loslassen. Die Speerfrau zuckt wild und kreischt. Seine Schattenkatze hatte sich oft genug gewehrt, und die Schneebärin war eine Zeit lang halb verrückt gewesen und hatte nach Bäumen und Felsen und leerer Luft geschnappt, aber das hier war schlimmer. »Raus mit dir, raus mit dir!«, hört er ihren Mund rufen. Ihr Körper taumelt, fällt und erhebt sich wieder, ihre Hände fuchteln wild, ihre Beine zucken in einem grotesken Tanz mal hierhin und mal dorthin, während sein Geist und ihr Geist um den Leib ringen. Sie saugt eisige Luft ein, und Varamyr hat einen halben Herzschlag Zeit, um den Geschmack auszukosten und sich über die Kraft dieses jungen Körpers zu freuen, ehe ihre Zähne zusammenschnappen und seinen Mund mit Blut füllen. Sie hebt ihre Hände vor sein Gesicht. Er versucht, sie wieder nach unten zu drücken, aber die Hände wollen ihm nicht gehorchen, und sie krallt ihre Finger in seine Augen. ‘‘Abscheulichkeit‘‘, schießt es ihm durch den Kopf, während er in Blut und Schmerz und Wahnsinn ertrinkt. Als er zu schreien versucht, spuckt sie ihrer beider Zunge aus. Die weiße Welt dreht sich und kippt. Einen Moment lang ist es, als wäre er im Inneren des Wehrholzbaumes und schaut aus den geschnitzten roten Augen auf einen sterbenden Mann, der schwach auf dem Boden zuckt, und auf eine Irre, die blind und blutend unter dem Mond tanzt, rote Tränen weint und ihre Kleider zerreißt. Dann sind beide verschwunden, und er erhebt sich schmelzend. Sein Geist wird von einem kalten Wind getragen. Er ist im Schnee und in den Wolken, er isgt ein Spatz, ein Eichhörnchen, eine Eiche. Ein Uhu ﬂiegt lautlos zwschen den Bäumen hindurch und jagt einen Hasen; Varamyr ist in dem Uhu, in dem Hasen, in den Bäumen. Tief unter dem gefrorenen Boden graben sich Regenwürmer blind durch die Dunkelheit, und auch sie ist er. Ich bin der Wald und alles, was darin ist, denkt er frohlockend. Hundert Raben steigen in die Luft auf und krächzen, als sie ihn vorbeihuschen spüren. Ein schlafender Schattenwolf hebt den Kopf und knurrt in die Luft. Ehe ihre Herzen den nächsten Schlag tun können, ist er vorbei und sucht nach seinesgleichen, nach Einauge, Listig und Pirscher, nach seinem Rudel. Seine Wölfe würden ihn retten, redet er sich ein. Das war sein letzter Gedanke als Mensch. Der wahre Tod kommt ohne Vorwarnung: er spürt einen Kälteschock, als habe man ihn in das eisige Wasser eines gefrorenen Sees geworfen. Dann läuft er über mondhellen Schnee dahin und sein Rudel ist hinter ihm. Die halbe Welt war dunkel…>>Einauge<< erkennt er, er bellt und Listig und Pirscher antworten.. Varamyr ist wieder mit seinem Rudel vereint ‘‘Mein Rudel‘‘. In vielen kalten Nächten hatte er bei seinen Wölfen geschlafen, hatte sich, umgeben von ihren zotteligen Leibern warm gehalten. Wenn ich sterbe, werden sie sich an meinem Fleisch gütlich tun und nur Knochen übriglassen, die dann im Frühling die Schneeschmelze begrüßen. Der Gedanke hatte etwas eigenartig Tröstliches an sich. Seine Wölfe hatten ihn auf ihren Streifzügen oft mitversorgt, daher erschien es ihm nur angemessen, wenn er ihnen am Ende als Nahrung diente. Vielleicht würde er sein zweites Leben damit beginnen, dass er das warme tote Fleisch von seiner eigenen Leiche riss. Als sie die Bergkuppe erreichen, bleiben die Wölfe stehen. Distel, erinnert er sich, und ein Teil von Ihm trauert um den Verlust, den er erlitten hat, und ein anderer um das, was er getan hat. Unten hatte sich die Welt in Eis verwandelt. Frostige Finger krochen langsam den Wehrholzbaum hinunter. Das leere Dorf war nicht mehr leer. Blauäugige Schatten wandeln umher. Einige tragen braune Kleidung, andere schwarze, und manche waren nackt. Der Wind fährt seufzend durch die Hügel und trägt ihre Gerüche hinauf. Totes Fleisch, trockenes Blut und Haut, die nach Moder und Fäulnis und Urin stinkt. Listig knurrt und sträubt das Fell am Hals. ‘‘Keine Menschen. Keine Beute. Die da nicht‘‘. Die Wesen dort unten bewegen sich, aber sie leben nicht. Eines nach dem anderen heben sie die Köpfe zu den drei Wölfen auf dem Hügel. Als Letztes sieht das Wesen auf, das Distel gewesen war. In den Höhlen, die ihre Augen gewesen waren, flackert ein hellblaues Licht. Dies, so denkt Varamyr verleiht ihr eine gespenstische Schönheit, die sie im Leben nie gehabt hatte. >>Sie sieht mich<<… Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise & Anmerkungen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV-Charakteren aus Prolog oder Epilog Kategorie:Kapitel, die Jenseits der Mauer spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 0